


A Sheath for His Sword

by sexy_sinful_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cock Warming, Codependency, Dubious Consent, Enemas, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Objectification, Stockholm Syndrome, the full range of dubious consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexy_sinful_writer/pseuds/sexy_sinful_writer
Summary: Steve refuses to work with Tony unless Bucky has a sheath for his dick. Tony doesn't like it, but has no choice but to offer up his ass.





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt from avengerkink. I'm not done writing/posting there, but I thought I should get this going over here. If you have any doubts about what kind of story this is, I highly suggest you read the original prompt.  
> [PROMPT HERE](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/21013.html?thread=53948949#t53948949)
> 
> This should be obvious, but none of the relationships in this fic are meant to be romantic or even healthy. The   
> James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark tag is to indicate a sexual relationship, not a romantic one. 
> 
> Please heed the all the dubious consent tags, consent gets EXTREMELY dubious at at least one point. 
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions for further tags, I'll take them under consideration.

“I can’t help you out unless Bucky is taken care of. Not that you’d care about what he’s going through,” Steve said with a hard look at Tony.

It was a bitter thing to hear, but Tony was prepared for that. While he no longer wanted to kill Barnes, he still hadn’t forgiven him. Unlike Steve however, Tony knew how to make compromises.

“Fine. I’ll set something up. I already have a list of possible psychiatrists for him. I promise not to start anything again.”

“You don’t understand. Bucky isn’t going to talk to those people. Besides, we’ve already found something that’s really helping him cope. He’s been much more lucid since we’ve started.”

Tony ignored his frustration at his plans being derailed and asked, “Then what’s stopping you?”

“You tried to kill him Tony.”

“And I won’t do it again. I’ve learned my lesson.”

“I doubt it,” Steve grumbled, but then he relented. “The, uh, person that is helping Bucky, He was already on the verge of quitting and even if he doesn’t quit, he’s not going to want to move. If I join the Avengers again, Bucky has to come with me and he’s going to need a replacement. Not just anyone will do.”

“We can work it out. I’ll do it myself if I have to.”

Steve’s frown eased up a little and he looked thoughtful. “You might actually be a good fit, but it has to be someone Bucky says is okay and they have to be available to him right away.”

“What is it this person would be doing anyway? You’ve been suspiciously vague about it. It’s something weird isn’t it?” Tony probably should have asked before he jokingly volunteered for it, but he was desperate enough for the support of Steve’s team that he didn’t much care.

“He needs a sheath.” At Tony’s blank look, he clarified, “Someone he can rest his penis in.”

A sheath? Then did that make Barnes’ dick a sword? When he thought it would be something weird, he didn’t think it would be something so ridiculous. Tony was having a bit of difficultly absorbing that and not just because Captain America was talking about something sexual. And Steve thought he’d “be a good fit?” What the fuck.

Tony still hadn’t reacted so Steve continued, “It really calms him. He said there was something about having his johnson in a warm body that makes everything easier to deal with.”

Tony gaped. “He wants someone to use as a cocksleeve!?”

“Well, if you want to be vulgar about it.”

Sex as a coping mechanism wasn’t unfamiliar to Tony, but this was still a bit out there. “He can’t just use a fleshlight or something?”

Steve shook his head. “We’ve tried that. He told me he needs the weight of another person. He likes listening to them breath and feeling their heartbeat. It’s the only thing that works.”

That stubborn set to Steve’s jaw told Tony he wasn’t going to budge on this.

“Tell FRIDAY what you guys want, we’ll arrange something.” Tony didn’t doubt that he would find someone that would agree; people were truly willing to do any number of things with the right motivation. 

 

A few days later, he handed Barnes the list of candidates, all the people that his not insignificant resources could gather that met Barnes’ requirements and were cleared by security. Just as Tony suspected, there were plenty of people willing to sit on a killer’s dick all day and night if it meant getting paid a lot, some of the perverts wanted to do it even without a pay check. Barnes frowned as he went through the pictures.

Tony’s heart nearly stopped when he heard Barnes’ cracked voice slowly say, “I don’t like any of these.”

“You have to choose someone,” Tony said desperately. Everything was riding on this deal.

Barnes shifted, and then lifted his head to stare at Tony. “You. It has to be you.”

In a fit of panic, Tony made the mistake of silently looking to Steve for help. “Listen, if that’s what he’s saying, then unless you agree, we’re out. I’m not going to go along with your plans unless I can be sure it’s going to work out for Bucky. You owe it to him after what happened in Siberia.”

“There’s really no one else that you’ll even consider?” 

Quietly, Barnes rasped, “I want you.”

Tony wasn’t sure if he wanted to puke or get drunk. 

A while back he’d have been confident that even if he refused, Steve and his merry band of traitors would do the right thing and join up anyway, but if there was one thing their little spat had proven, it was that Tony didn’t really know Steve. He couldn’t trust that he wouldn’t put that murder’s welfare over whatever Tony had to say. 

No, Tony knew exactly what was riding on his participation in this weird sex fetish. It had becoming increasingly clear to both Tony and the U.N. that full participation and cooperation of all the members of the Avengers was necessary to handle the world’s treats. People’s lives were at stake and while going along with this would mean a significant and unwelcome change to his lifestyle, he couldn’t in good conscience say no.


	2. Day 1

Steve’s team flew into the compound a week later, early in the morning. After Tony agreed, Steve made it clear that as soon as Bucky arrived, Tony should be ready to start his duties. The jet had hardly landed before Steve had pulled Tony aside to start laying down the rules.

“You are a sheath for Bucky’s penis, a condom to catch all his spunk. If you don’t behave accordingly, we’ll have to leave and find a new sheath for Bucky. That is not up for negotiation. You will be there for him anytime he needs you throughout the day and at night. You will not leave his side without permission unless there is an emergency. You are to be unobtrusive as possible. You will not speak unless spoken to. In the regular course of things, there is only one reason to get his attention, and that is to request to use the bathroom. Is that understood?” Steve finished his lecture and looked at Tony expectantly.

Listening to Steve’s bullshit rules, it was starting to dawn on Tony what a big commitment this was. If things worked out, it was going to be his life from now on. He’d be spending more time sheathing Barnes’ cock than as Iron Man. He’d have to give up his autonomy and, to a degree, his personhood for this, but if lives were saved, then it’d be worth it. He had to believe that.

“Loud and clear,” Tony responded. Tony was somewhat glad for his recent reputation as a recluse; no one would find it suspicious that he wasn't appearing in public. And Barnes had little cause to go out, with or without Tony.

Steve rolled his eyes, but didn’t reprimand Tony. “I brought you one of Wanda’s old skirts. You are going to need to wear something down below, you may not have a problem with public indecency, but the rest of us aren’t so shameless.”

Tony took offense to that. He wasn’t that bad, it’s not his fault people liked to sell his nudes to tabloids. Besides, wasn’t agreeing to let someone go around with their dick sheathed in someone’s ass indecent as it was? They were all adults; even if it was covered up they would know what was really going on. Tony didn’t tell Steve that, he almost did, but the look on Steve’s face told him not to push his luck.

He took the faded black skirt from Steve and got some satisfaction from his reaction when Tony shucked his pants and put it on right in front of him. It looked like for all Steve’s talk, he wasn’t that comfortable with seeing a bit of dick or maybe he just didn’t like Tony’s attitude.

Steve took Tony to where Barnes was waiting. Tony tried not to think too hard about what was coming, but it swirled in his head as it had since Barnes first decided on him. Hope that this was all some joke or that someone else would be picked died as soon as Steve opened the door. There was a certain finality to the way Steve guided Tony into the room where Barnes was waiting with his cock already out. That murdering bastard looked damn eager to get into Tony’s ass. Tony was almost regretting his decision to quit drinking.

Steve pushed Tony forward. “I’ve got your sheath.”

“Thanks, Stevie,” Barnes said in that stupid tortured soul voice of his.

Tony wobbled closer, propelled by Steve’s hand. His eyes were drawn downward, to the waiting cock. “You’re hung like a horse.”

Steve growled, “Quiet. Condoms don’t talk.”

Tony bit back a flare of hatred and tried to quash any hesitance he felt. Having never even been fingered before that day, Tony was admittedly nervous about being penetrated, and Barnes was huge. He had girth _and_ length. Actually he had the largest cock Tony had ever seen and it was probably stretching the limits of what was humanly possible, in more than one way. There was no way that it hadn’t been enhanced somehow. Tony quailed a bit at the thought of having that lodged inside him for any amount of time, let alone most of the foreseeable future. But he had already made up his mind and wasn’t going to back down.

He wasn’t stupid, he had known what was coming and prepped beforehand. He wanted his first experience on his own terms, but now it looked like it wasn’t going to be enough. There was no point in stalling, so Tony positioned himself over where Barnes was seated and tried to work up the courage to finger himself some more.

Still apprehensive about the whole thing, he tensed when Steve came up behind him. Tony heard Steve pop open a bottle and the next thing he knew slick fingers were working him open. Even though he was miffed that he didn’t even ask, Tony bit his lip and let Steve do what he wanted. He was rather clinical about scissoring his thick digits into Tony’s ass, stretching it further than he had gone earlier. Tony could have handled it on his own, but if Captain Asshole wanted to be so involved in his buddy’s fetish, then he wasn’t going to stop him. It wasn’t like they thought his opinion mattered.

 Tony could see Barnes making eye contact with Steve over his should and with a quick nod, the attempts at further prep were cut short. Barnes grabbed Tony’s hips, the cool metal of Barnes new arm digging in on one side, and pressed him down on to his gigantic package while Steve held him wide open, almost as if they were rolling on a condom. No, Tony thought, not almost, they were rolling on a condom, a human one. That was what Tony was being reduced to. _Fuck_.

Tony still wasn’t quite ready for a cock of that size, but he sunk down on it with only a grunt, his eyes rolling back in his head. It was like the world was turned on its side and everything had reordered itself around the dick sliding into him. He never knew how hot and hard dicks felt from the inside. It was like his guts were being rearranged by a hot poker and he could swear he saw a slight bulge in his stomach where there wasn’t one before. He was impossibly full, stretched to capacity. Tony worked to relax around the intrusion.

Steve held up a tangle of straps. “We developed this harness, so Bucky could stay sheathed while he walked around. It has two configurations, one so you are facing Bucky, and one facing outward. The first one is probably the one you are going to use most often.”

The look that Steve shot him when Tony opened his mouth to reply chilled him. He was reminded of the cost of his failure to be a proper sheath. His guts would be churning at the thought, if it weren’t for the huge dick impaling them already. He couldn’t help but be conscious of it, to the point it was taking up more mental space than physical, filling him in all ways.

Tony stayed silent as Steve strapped the harness on and allowed Steve to position his arms and legs. Every time his thoughts strayed to making some sort of sarcastic comment, the presence of the cock in his ass reminded him that he was nothing more than a sheath for that cock. When Steve was done, Tony was arranged so that all his weight would drive him down on to Barnes’ cock without unbalancing him.

“Ok, Buck. It looks like you’re all set up. How’s the new sheath feel?”

Barnes stood and shook his hips a little as if to test it out. The move nearly made Tony scream, he clung harder to Barnes. “Great. It’s really snug and warm.”

“I’m glad. I’m going to go check on the others. Let me know if there are any problems.”

Barnes nodded. “Okay, I’ll just take a look around. Thanks Steve.”

Tony found out what it was like to literally ride on a dick as Barnes started exploring the compound, every step had him rocking into to Tony. It was almost eerie how calm Barnes was externally. Inside, Tony could feel his rock hard cock pulsing and twitching. Did Hydra train him to do that along with lessons on being cold blooded killer? If Tony had been that aroused, it definitely would have shown on his face.

Actually, it probably was showing. Tony wasn’t quite that hard, but he was by no means impassive to what was happening to his ass. Humiliatingly, moans threatened to leak out thanks to the sensation. It was one thing to sit on his parents’ murder’s cock for world peace; it was another to actually enjoy it and this was getting dangerously close to feeling good despite the stretch and burn. Thankfully he hadn’t totally discounted the possibility of a physical reaction and had put on a cock ring ahead of time. There was only so much Tony could do when he had something rubbing up against his prostate.

Barnes wandered through the various rooms and buildings of the compound. The first person they come across was, mortifyingly enough, Rhodey. Rhodey knew about the arrangement of course, and had actively argued against Tony agreeing to it, but even he couldn’t deny how essential Cap’s team was. Now he was seeing Tony in a skirt, sheathing the dick of someone he had once tried to kill. Tony hoped that Rhodey wouldn’t notice that he was hard.

Unconsciously, Tony started clamping down on Barnes’ cock. This is what sent Barnes over the edge, he grunted as he came inside Tony, right in front of Rhodey. Tony squeezed his eyes shut, but that only succeeded in reinforcing his role as a condom as his focus drained down to the cock inside him and the semen now filling his guts. He could feel the ungodly amount of come that was shooting deeper inside him than he had ever thought possible, Tony was sure that his stomach was now bulging out even further. The image of an old condom, stretched from use and filled with spunk came to mind.

Shuddering at the thought of Rhodey seeing that, Tony opened his eyes, but Rhodey was gone, having left without saying a word. For a while, Barnes’ cock was soft inside of him, making it necessary to clench to prevent any of the semen from dribbling out, but as he continued to explore, Barnes grew hard again.

Tony’s own erection had long begun to flag, though every time there was some new stimulation, it perked up a bit. It was going to be a long day.

They encountered a few more people, Sam, Wanda, and Natasha. All of them greeted Barnes politely before moving on, not at all concerned about Tony. Sam was the only one that even hinted at Tony’s presence, simply referring to him as a sheath and asking if Barnes thought it was going to work out.

Barnes replied, “It’s still too early to tell, but I think it might.”

Apparently satisfied with exploring, Barnes went to get his bag and found his room. He unpacked, somehow able to completely ignore Tony’s existence, even when it should have hampered him. Tony was grudgingly impressed with Barnes’ ability to maintain his erection; it didn’t even seem to be paining him. It might have been a side-effect of the super soldier serum.

Once Barnes was done unpacking his meager belongings, he dropped into a chair with a sigh. That was when Tony learned that Barnes spent an astonishing amount of time brooding alone. Steve and all his buddies cared so much about him, to the point of just accepting this fetish as part of their lives, yet he didn’t even take advantage of it. It pissed Tony off.

Leaving Barnes to his contemplation, Tony took out the tablet he had stuffed down his shirt. He was glad he brought it along. Earlier he couldn’t concentrate, but now that the dick inside him was finally still, he maybe could try to get some work done.

A hand closed around the tablet, pulling it from Tony’s grasp. Tony was so close to complaining, he was told he had to be quiet, not that he couldn’t do something to occupy himself. It wasn’t fair to stop him from working too. However one look at Barnes’ grumpy face and Tony knew not to press the issue. He didn’t doubt that if this got back to Steve there would be consequences.

If the thought of not doing enough started to panic him, well he just had to remember how important Steve and his secret Avengers were to world security. They could do more than he ever could on his own. Besides, Barnes would cut him loose for a break sometime; no one could spend that much uninterrupted time with Tony, even if he was behaving himself. He could finish his schematics then.

Barnes did his brooding assassin routine until dinnertime, when Steve came and got him. The intervening time was extremely boring for Tony. Thanks to his natural instinct to fill silence with chatter, he had to concentrate on the feeling of Barnes’ cock inside him to stop from saying anything. He came up with exact estimates of its length, girth, and volume. He tried memorizing its shape and feel. He wanted to train himself to keep his mouth shut while sheathing Barnes’ dick and the best way to do that was to know what it was like.

Almost the whole team was gathered around the dinner table. If this first dinner was any indicator, mealtimes were going to be very social and as a result, Barnes would be stressed and need Tony more than ever. Barnes had barely walked into the room when Tony felt him tense beneath him.

Sam waved Barnes over. “Hey, dude!”

“How’s the new condom? It looks good on you,” Natasha asked.

Wanda added, “Yeah! It looks like it’s sheathing you really well.”

“It’s good,” Barnes replied quietly. “Really comfortable. Might be the perfect fit.”

“It’s great that you found such an excellent condom.” Sam nodded to himself, obviously pleased.

Oh, sure now they had nice things to say about him. They never complimented him when he was saving their asses, but as soon as someone put his ass to work for their favorite puppet it’s nothing but stellar reviews.

Perhaps sensing that Barnes was getting a little antsy being at the center of attention like that, the others turned the conversation to a different topic. Without waiting for the last few people to show up, they started dinner.

Tony ate at the same time as Barnes; some sense of responsibility must have drove him to be the one to take care of that particular need of Tony’s, but just because he was being fed, it didn’t mean Tony got to stop his duties. He hadn’t actually taken Tony off since he first rolled him on to his dick. So, right from the start, Barnes took his meal with Tony in his lap. Even with the skirt, it should have been obvious to the Avengers that Tony was stuffed with Barnes’ huge cock, his belly sticking out a bit.

Tony was a little amazed at the way everyone’s eyes slid right past him once the meal started. He guessed some of them were used to someone sheathing Barnes’ dick, but it was still a novel experience to be so completely ignored. That’s what he thought anyway, until he noticed that ant dude walked in the door and started staring at him. He didn’t even try to pretend he wasn’t. Talk about socially awkward. Tony was relieved when someone else at the table caught his attention.

Barnes seemed rather nervous joining the conversation, fidgeting when someone asked him something. Every time Barnes shifted in his seat, the cock in Tony jerked a little. Barnes must have liked the way it felt, because by the end of the meal, he was pretty much in constant motion, each jerk of his hips a micro-thrust. No one seemed to notice that he was practically fucking Tony, they just carried on normally, even after Barnes suddenly stilled and very noticeably came inside of Tony, adding a second load to the one he deposited earlier in the day.

After coming, Barnes had relaxed significantly and actually accepted the team’s invitation to watch a movie with them. Tony was disappointed to realize that his position on Barnes’ lap would mean he was facing away from the TV. Maybe next time he’d have a mirror installed or get Barnes to face him forward.

Halfway through the movie, Tony became aware that he really needed to piss, he was practically bouncing on Barnes’ cock, though once he realized what he was doing he stopped. He tugged on Barnes’ sleeve, hoping that he’d have enough sense to know what Tony wanted. He must have, because he unclipped the harness and lifted Tony off his dick, something Tony was glad to have help with given the way his legs felt like jelly. After that, Barnes didn’t acknowledge Tony further; he just tucked his enormous package away so as not to flash everyone.

Once free, Tony stood up and wobbled off to the bathroom, Wanda’s skirt brushing against his unsteady legs. After spending the last several hours impaled on Barnes’ cock, he felt loose and open. To his embarrassment, some of Barnes’ come was leaking out of his ass. It trickled down his thigh as he hurried through the bathroom door.

Luckily for Tony’s bladder, he had gradually got used to the fullness and the constant pressure on his prostate, so much so that he stopped getting hard sometime during dinner. Not being able to piss because he was hard from _Barnes_ of all people would have been a blow he couldn’t take. It was a relief even knowing (or maybe because) he wouldn’t have been able to come without some action for his dick, which was just not happening. Tony had never been so thankful for his advanced age and subsequent loss of sensitivity.

Tony started wiping up the spunk dripping down his thighs, when he followed the trail up to his hole, he realized why there was so much of it coming out. His hole was gaping open, wide and loose enough to fit his fingers without any effort on his part. The only reason more semen hadn’t come flooding out of him was that it had been so deep inside him. He scraped out as much as he could, then pissed. He didn’t put the cock ring back on.

Barnes was already getting visibly antsy when Tony returned. He was quick to whip he dick out and sink right back into Tony’s ass as soon as he lifted up the skirt. Tony could actually feel the tension draining out of Barnes, well out of most of him anyway. Tony was still adjusting to the re-sheathing and the way his ass was spasming seemed to be making Barnes harder. Tony couldn’t help squirming a bit, but quickly stopped when Barnes stilled him with his hand.

Tony’s next reprieve only lasted as long as it took to use the bathroom and change into what they were wearing to bed, which in Tony’s case was nothing. No harness was needed now that Barnes was staying put for the night. Tony was done first, so he waited on the bed, a little numb from the day’s events. It wasn’t long before Barnes was jamming his huge cock back up Tony’s ass, this time from behind.

Falling asleep with that thing inside him was seemingly impossible. Barnes was snoozing away, happily sheathed in Tony, occasionally jerking his hips in his sleep. Feeling he had a bit more leeway in how he behaved now that Barnes was asleep, Tony rubbed his stomach experimentally. He wanted to see if he really could feel Barnes’ dick through there. Sure enough, low in his stomach he felt something hard. When he touched it, Barnes thrust so hard that Tony was pushed across the bed.

In his surprise, Tony pressed down again, and Barnes came inside him. He shivered at the viscous fluid filling his guts, joining the remains of Barnes’ other orgasms. It was like he really was a condom to be used. He lay there, slightly perplexed at the sensation of Barnes’ cock softening in his ass. It was only the second time it happened as Barnes stayed hard even after coming at dinner, and it was strange to not feel Barnes’ length erect inside him. Some of the come tried to trickle out, so Tony clenched up, which turned out to be just what was needed to get Barnes hard again. Damn super soldiers, they really were capable of going at it at all hours.


	3. Day 2

Tony was exhausted before the day even started. He was getting too old to stay up all night and was finally drifting off when Steve barged into the room.

“Up and at ‘em, Bucky! I want to show you the route I take for my morning run.”

“No.” Bucky snuggled down into the bed to make his point, thrusting deeper into Tony in the process.

“Come on, Buck. Don’t be like that. It’ll be good for you.”          

“Who’d want to on morning runs with you, ya punk? Some of us have been tortured enough in our lives,” was the answering groan.

Tony agreed, who the fuck wanted to go out and run in circles before the sun wasn’t even up? Steve of course, but he shouldn’t be counted because he was a super powered asshole that had no qualms about showing how much better he was at everything. 

It seemed like Bucky was going to go back to sleep, but after a minute he rolled Tony onto his stomach and withdrew. He left Tony face down on the bed, come dripping out of his ass. Without the blankets, Tony was chilly, the lack of a hot dick in his hole especially noticeable.

“Damn punk, wakin’ me up,” Bucky grumbled. “was actually sleepin’ good fer a change.”

The litany continued as Bucky moved into the bathroom, getting more indistinct when he closed the door. Emerging from the bathroom a short while later, Bucky was silent again.

Mornings were apparently Tony’s time to be cleaned out, because Bucky wordlessly herded him over to the bathroom and showed Tony a special shower attachment, which he used to fill Tony’s bowels with water. He gently rinsed Tony off after all the filth rushed out of him. The movements were so perfunctory, that Tony couldn’t help but feel that all this fell under the category of proper maintenance in Bucky’s mind.

Once Tony was dry, Bucky dressed him in that skirt again, lubed up his ass, and put him on. Bucky’s dick sank into him with little trouble; Tony’s ass had long accepted the near constant intrusion and gaped wide for him. Cock slotted into place and harness clipped on, Bucky went off to breakfast.

Now Tony was falling asleep at the breakfast table. His cleaning had woken him up a little, but he was still far from perky and was quickly losing energy. What had seemed so impossible the night before was much easier sitting in Bucky’s lap than it was in bed. Bucky’s monstrous cock didn’t go as deep, leaving him feeling comfortably full rather than like he was impaled on a wooden staff. He also could rest his head on Bucky’s shoulder, the non-metal one of course. Every once in a while, Bucky’s hand would come up and feed Tony a morsel.

The jostling woke him up a bit when Bucky stood, but his gait soon lulled him back into a doze. At this point, Tony was so used to being thrust into, that he barely noticed. Maybe it was the way his body fit so perfectly around Bucky’s cock that allowed him to unwind a bit. It was kind of nice; Tony could just relax into it and let himself be used. He was even saving lives, just like that.

Bucky spent his time in the library today, browsing the stacks. Eventually he picked out a book and curled up in a chair in the corner. Tony sleepily arranged his limbs to accommodate Bucky then fell asleep. He had always had an easier time sleeping in places other than a bed. He didn’t wake again until he felt a rush of semen filling his guts as Bucky came inside of him. He had clearly been thrusting into Tony, but Tony had slept right through it. Bucky, still held the book in his hand, reading as he used Tony.

They stayed like that for quite a while, Bucky’s good mood evident in his smile. It was reassuring to know he was doing it right, god knew he fucked up enough things in his life. Tony was even surprisingly comfortable; the sensation of being overly full was pleasant.

It was a disappointment when Steve interrupted to invite Bucky to spar with him. Tony, of course, wasn’t allowed to complain, he was just a sheath and had to go where Bucky went. So it was off to the gym. When they got there, they found it was occupied by a good portion of the team.

Before the fight started, Bucky loosened the harness straps, draped Tony over a bench, and withdrew. Tony’s hole fluttered, bereft of the thing that it has been clamped around for quite some time. Bucky tucked his member into his pants and pulled Tony’s skirt down so it properly covered everything. There was a soft order of “Stay,” and he was gone.

Tony couldn’t see the match with the way he had been left lying on the bench, so kept his legs spread, ready to receive Bucky’s package at any time. He waited there, clenching as best he could to prevent Bucky’s semen from leaking out. Even though his hole was stretched enough that his clenching hardly made a difference, he managed to hold on to his precious load.

Some tome later, Bucky returned, sweat-slicked and trembling from exertion. He slipped Tony on, but didn’t fasten the harness. He was rock hard and so hot. Walking over to the shower room, Bucky rejoined Steve.

“Wouldn’t be better to put it on after you take your shower?” Steve asked, looking dubiously at Tony.

“Nah, I need it now. A little water isn’t going to hurt it.”

Steve shrugged. “I just thought it’d be a bit awkward to handle, but if you’re sure, I can help.”

“Thanks, pal.”

Bucky stripped, somehow managing to do it without even pulling out of Tony. It was the first time Tony had even seen him fully naked, it was kind of funny considering how much time Bucky’s dick spent in Tony’s ass. They thankfully stripped Tony too, for a moment there he had been worried they wouldn’t bother before taking him into the show and he’d have to spend the rest of the day in wet clothes. Of course that’d be an inconvenience to Bucky, so he really shouldn’t have expected otherwise.

Steve also stripped down, completing the (nude) picture. The whole thing seemed more sordid now that they were all naked. While technically things couldn’t get more sexual than penetration and ejaculation, everything had felt so normal that Tony had stopped seeing it that way.

Now he was surrounded by two naked super soldiers, one of whom had a dick in Tony’s ass.  It was like a switch was flipped in his brain and now everything about the situation was intensely sexual, from the way Steve and Bucky were soaping each other up, to the way Tony was sliding up and down Bucky’s cock in the process. To his shame, his body acted accordingly for everyone present to see.

Steve frowned. “It’s hard.”

“Bound to happen sometime. We should help it out.”

“What? No. Leave it,” Steve said in disgust. “If it’s getting hard, it has to live with it.”

“Come on, it’s been good to me, a perfect little cocksleeve. Did you see how well it held on to my jizz while we were sparing?”

“You’re using that word now? You always did have a dirty mouth.”

“What? Cocksleeve? That’s what it is, a covering for my cock. It’s also a sheath for my sword and a condom to catch my jizz and a good one at that.” Bucky wiggled his hips while talking, more animated than Tony had ever seen him. Tony bit back a stream of moans and tried to will his erection down without much luck.

 

“Fine, you hold on to it while I do this. You’re lucky I like ya, you jerk,” Steve said as he reached over to grab Tony’s penis.

This situation was so messed up and Tony couldn’t even get out a word of protest. The presence of Bucky’s dick reminded him of the need for silence, for passiveness. He wasn’t even sure he wanted it to stop, as weird as the idea of Steve touching his dick was, the rough grip felt good. Steve seemed to be trying to rush getting Tony off, no doubt he wanted it over and done with.

After a few clumsy strokes, Tony came, splashing come all over his chest and Steve’s hand. The streaming water washed most of it away, but did nothing for his lingering humiliation. He thought he was past having physical reactions to this, but apparently all it took was a slight change in circumstances and he was shooting off like the slut everyone thought he was.

“I hope you’re happy,” Steve grumbled. “I need more soap.”

“You’re such a baby, I remember you didn’t mind lending me a hand on occasion,” Bucky teased.

“That was different. You’re my friend and there was a war on.”

“It’s just my sheath. It’s really not that different.”

“It shouldn’t even be getting hard,” Steve said as he finished rinsing off and stepped out of the shower. Bucky followed him a minute later.

Tony bit his tongue to keep from protesting. He was doing his job right. While it wasn’t something Tony wanted to happen, getting hard was never against the rules. Steve couldn’t fault him for that could he? The last thing he needed was Steve packing up and leaving because Tony’s dick didn’t have an ounce of shame.

To Tony’s relief, Bucky replied, “I don’t mind. Maybe that’s its way of showing how much it likes my dick. It certainly does a good job keeping me comfortable. None of my other sheaths had an ass that hugged my cock so well.”

Bucky held on to Tony with one arm while he took a towel to Tony’s head, gently drying him off. He moved down to Tony’s back, then ass, being especially careful with where he was sheathed inside Tony.

“You do seem like you’re doing better now. I haven’t heard this much out of you in a long time.” Steve tucked a towel around his waist and grabbed another one from the shelves. “Let me help with that, it’ll take forever like that.”

Steve started wiping Bucky down, prying Tony’s limbs away where necessary to dry off the skin underneath.  Tony clung harder where he could to make up for the loss in support, but he quickly realized it was unnecessary, Bucky had no problem supporting his weight. Soon all three of them were dry.

Bucky got dressed with the same insane ninja skills he used to remove his clothes in the first place. Tony was stuffed back into his clothes and the harness was snapped on. It was perhaps more stable than Bucky holding on to him, but Tony kind of felt like the harness wasn’t as good in some unquantifiable way. It didn’t really matter though, because having to hold on to Tony all the time would be annoying for Bucky, he needed to have his hands free. Tony was supposed to be a cover for Bucky’s cock, not a burden.

The rest of the day passed fairly quietly. While Bucky chatted with Natasha, Tony noticed a correlation between how hard Bucky was and how comfortable he was in any given situation. It was like all Bucky’s tension was transferred to his cock. Bucky had been somewhat comfortable in Natasha’s presence with his dick filling Tony, but not straining to come. However once Wanda and Vision entered the room he got painfully hard inside Tony. He started rocking his hips soon after, clearly using the motion to comfort himself. All this wouldn’t be very visible from the outside, but Tony was intensely aware of every twitch of Bucky’s dick within his ass.

Bucky came inside Tony twice more that day. The first time was during dinner, Bucky was just slipping a piece of chicken in Tony’s mouth when he released his load. Tony’s ass seemed to drink in up as eagerly as Tony swallowed his food. The combination of the two feelings created a fizzling warmth deep inside Tony. Fully engaged in the conversation going around the table, Bucky kept feeding Tony.

The second time was during a poker game. Bucky remained completely blank faced throughout the game, even when orgasming. Though he was completely stuffed full and his mind had gone a little fuzzy around the edges, Tony spared a moment to wonder how he did it. Other idle thoughts crossed his mind like if three loads of come was going to be the daily average, if he’d get any time off, and how he never knew how good it felt to be so full.

Tony’s head cleared some when Bucky unsheathed for his evening routine. Tony took a bit longer to get ready that night so when he finally returned from the bathroom, Bucky was ready and waiting. It was a little weird to see Bucky’s bare cock standing so tall and proud, Tony felt so familiar with that particular piece of anatomy, yet he’d seen so little of it. Bucky didn’t waste any time grabbing Tony’s hips and sinking in, not caring that Tony wasn’t done staring. Bucky pulled the blankets over both of them and promptly went to sleep.

Curled up bed, with his ass wrapped around Bucky’s cock, Tony started to think things weren’t so bad. His job as a human condom wasn’t actually the nightmare he’d thought it’d be. He was tired and a little sore, but most of the physical discomfort had faded. He almost felt as if over the course of the last two days he was molded to fit perfectly on Bucky’s cock, as ridiculous as that was. Not talking was a little hard at first, but it wasn’t like the team really listened to what he had to say anyway. The worst that could be said about it was that it was boring.

The lack of real abuse was actually kind of disappointing in a way. He went into this thinking he’d be making a sacrifice, but it was hard to maintain that attitude when he wasn’t really suffering. It was also hard to maintain any animosity towards Bucky, the guy was surprisingly normal with the exception of the fixation with being buried in Tony’s ass and the dark past. Tony mentally shook himself, because the reality was, that no matter how Tony felt about it personally, as long as he was sitting on Bucky’s dick, Captain America would be where the world needed him.


	4. Day 3

That night Tony slept like a baby, awakening in the morning to find Bucky had come inside him, at least twice judging by the amount. He was packed full and all that jizz was only kept from leaking out on to the sheets by Bucky’s dick plugging him up.

Tony sensed Bucky doing something behind him, like he was twisting around on the bed, but Tony didn’t dare turn back and disturb him. Bucky’s hand brushed the inside of Tony’s thigh from behind, inadvertently it seemed, because the touch didn’t linger. Then Bucky’s hand was on Tony’s ass, tracing the area where it met Bucky’s dick. That long hard member twitched inside of Tony, it was a surprisingly delicate feeling, quickly lost in the two quick thrusts that followed.

Bucky’s hand slipped further down, not to touch Tony, but instead to knead Bucky’s balls. Tony could feel every roll of Bucky’s hand as he massaged them, as Bucky didn’t care one bit that his arm was up against Tony’s balls and ass while he did it. It was just enough stimulation to rouse Tony’s cock.

A massive surge of semen flooded Tony’s guts, compounding the already alarming fullness he woke up to. For some damn reason this made Tony’s traitorous dick harder. He hadn’t quite forgiven it for what happened in the showers, and now it was at it again.

Done with his morning masturbation session, Bucky rolled over and carried Tony into the bathroom. He deposited Tony in the tub and went about his morning routine while his spunk dripped out of Tony’s ass. As soon as Bucky turned to clean Tony out, Tony realized he had a problem.

Even with the amount that leaked out, Tony was unbearably full. He didn’t know if he could stand Bucky filling him up with water too. He should have said something, but he couldn’t get the words out. Bucky turned on the faucet and ran the attachment over to Tony’s ass. Water rushed into Tony’s bowels, ballooning him out further. His cock wept and tears stung his eyes. Tony didn’t know if he was imagining it, but the process went on longer than the day before. He couldn’t take it.

Then it stopped. Bucky turned off the faucet and just as the day before, massaged Tony’s belly to circulate the water higher. Tony’s cock jerked in response and he cried a little bit. Time wavered a bit as he waited, the urge to let go increasing every moment. After an indeterminate amount of time, Bucky maneuvered Tony up into a squatting position and removed the nozzle. Everything came flooding out, ripping an orgasm from Tony in the course. Urine followed the semen out as he pissed himself too.

Tony shivered as the mortification set in. He could give himself a pass for coming yesterday, hand jobs were pretty normal, but this? Coming from soiling himself? It was too far, he didn’t know what was happening to himself anymore. He was just going along with this to make things work out with Steve, he wasn’t supposed to get off on it, or feel so comfortable with his parent’s murderer.

Not paying Tony’s inner turmoil any mind, Bucky rinsed him off and wrapped a towel around him. After rubbing him down a couple of times, he brought Tony over to the bed. He got dressed and started to do the same for Tony, easily working Tony’s unresisting arms through shirt sleeves and that damn skirt up Tony’s hips like he was a rag doll and not a full grown man. Tony felt like a ragdoll too, completely limp and worn out.

Steve came in and started chatting Bucky up about the day’s plans or whatever, Tony was too wrung out to listen or care. Instead Tony flopped over and buried his face in the bedding, it smelled like him and Bucky. The warm press of it against his body soothed something inside of him. He was being over-dramatic. That was all. It didn’t really matter what his body did as long as he took care of Bucky.

Tony had actually started to doze off before he felt someone grab his hips. He was pulled back to the edge of the bed, propped up on his knees. The skirt was lifted, the cool air reminding Tony how empty his ass was, but not for long because after a quick squirt of lube and a cursory fingering, Bucky’s dick plunged in.

Tony clenched around the now familiar shape, letting it fill him. So what if it was comfortable? He had to do it either way, too much was riding on this deal with Steve not to. Bucky clipped on the harness, using the outward configuration for the first time.

It was quite an adjustment, facing outward. Not only did the angle of Bucky’s cock in his ass change, his perspective changed as well. When Bucky lifted him off the bed, Tony could see that Steve was still in the room and he was looking right at Tony. Even the knowledge that he was actually looking at Bucky didn’t quell the feeling of exposure. Tony wanted nothing more to turn around and bury his face in Bucky’s shoulder.

Everything was immediate and in his face, especially when Bucky was walking. Tony’s legs were pinned up, which quickly became uncomfortable, unlike when he could wrap them around Bucky’s hips.

Breakfast was the worst, everyone was turning and talking around him. He could meet their eyes now and he almost felt like part of the conversation. He nearly slipped and responded a couple of times, but managed to keep his mouth shut at the last second. He tried to drill another reminder into his head in between the bites of scrambled eggs Bucky was feeding him. Maybe he could carve it into his skull, condoms don’t talk, you are just a cocksleeve, if Bucky’s dick is sheathed in your ass, don’t open your mouth.

Now that he could see everyone properly, Tony started to notice their attitude towards him. It was mostly subtle things, like small changes in their expressions when they looked his way. Overall there was a strong sense of normalcy, though it had a slight manufactured feel to it. Vision and Natasha were the ones who best embodied that normalcy, though in slightly different ways. Steve and Sam both seemed watchful underneath their easy-going demeanor, like they were making sure Tony didn’t upset Bucky. Ant dude, Scotty or whatever, just seemed like he was weirded out, but was trying his best (which wasn’t great) to act like nothing was wrong. Rhodey acted the least normal, he was prone to sullen silences and glances at Tony that ranged from angry to sad.

To say that Tony was surprised by Rhodey’s behavior would be a lie, before this all started he had argued against the arrangement. Rhodey knew Tony had to do it, why couldn’t he just accept it instead of making everything weird? (Because Rhodey was a good friend, better than Tony deserved, and worried about Tony.)

Perhaps sensing Tony’s unease, Bucky flipped Tony back around after breakfast and spent the rest of the day like that. It was much easier on Tony; without all that extra input, he could focus on sheathing Bucky’s dick and holding the accumulating spunk inside him.


	5. Days 4 - 15

Life fell into a rhythm for the two of them, cleaning up in the morning, eating breakfast in the kitchen, Bucky wandering the compound for a while, siting in the library with lunch, spending time with Steve, eating dinner and having fun with the team, then back to bed.  Well, Bucky did those things; Tony mostly sat there sheathing his cock.

Free time had become a slightly more regular thing once Bucky settled in at the compound. He still spent more time than not with his cock up Tony’s ass and clearly happier for it, but now that he was used to his new home, he apparently felt he could get by without having his dick constantly sheathed. Whenever he felt like it, Bucky loosened the harness and pulled his dick out, leaving Tony to wander within reasonable distance. (In other words no road trips, leaving the compound, or staying more than two floors away.)

Tony tried to use this time as efficiently as he could. Even if he was acting as cocksleeve, he still had human responsibilities and that included paperwork to sign and projects to finish. Whenever Bucky let him off his cock, Tony immediately went to his workshop. He had kept a stash of pants there; even Tony wasn’t reckless enough to do his work without them. He also kept a supply of diapers; his hole was so thoroughly stretched from accommodating Bucky’s huge package that things quickly turned messy without one.

Tony did as much work as he could before Bucky came to get him or called him back. Sometimes he got absorbed in what he was doing and took longer than he should to get ready. Though Bucky never complained, Steve gave him some warning looks each time it happened.

 

About two weeks after Bucky and everyone moved into the compound, Tony was working in his lab on some improvements for Rhodey’s legs. Rhodey was clearly uncomfortable being around Tony now that he was sheathing Bucky’s dick and Tony hardly got to see him anymore. Even if they couldn’t interact, Tony was keenly aware he was around to be used, not to socialize; it would be nice if he were willing to stay in the same room. Once Tony finished this project, he’d talk to him.

“Boss, Sargent Barnes appears to be on his way.”

“Okay, tell him I’ll be just a minute, Friday.” Tony adjusted a couple more things on the schematic.

“I’m afraid that won’t work, he appears to be in distress.”

The next moment, a loud crashing noise startled Tony. Bucky hadn’t waited for Tony or Friday to open the door, instead going through the glass in a terrifying display of power and raw animal panic.

Bucky’s fly was already loosened when he rushed up to Tony. His heavy cock, half-hard, dangled freely. It was disquieting to see Bucky pawing at Tony’s jeans, on the verge of breakdown. He couldn’t seem to figure out how to get them off. He sunk down to his knees, tears in his eyes. His cock was now fully hard and bobbing with each sob.

At a loss for what to do, Tony watched him in growing horror. Bucky had begun to claw at the prosthetic attached to his shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. He was also babbling to himself mostly in Russian, though Tony caught “I did it” and “murderer” in there somewhere. The most awful thing about the whole scene was the way Bucky’s dick wept like it was having a grand old time.

Tony knew what he had to do. He shimmied out of his pants and lubed up as quickly he could, not willing to leave Bucky in this state any longer. Gently, but firmly, Tony pulled Bucky’s arms away, so he could seat himself on Bucky’s dick. Bucky struggled against Tony’s grip, but there wasn’t any will power behind it so Tony was able to move into position fairly easily. As soon as the tip of Bucky’s cock touched Tony’s ass, Bucky stilled. Tony’s ass slid down the shaft easily, allowing Bucky’s package to comfortably slide home.

Suddenly, the world tilted and Bucky was pinning Tony to the floor. It was like a switch flipped and Bucky’s hands dug into Tony’s shoulders as he brutally fucked into Tony. This wasn’t the little hip jerks and bounces Tony had called fucking before, no, Bucky’s long length slid nearly all the way out of Tony, then slammed home. Bucky’s cock pumped in and out of Tony faster than he thought possible, raking across his prostate in the process.

Even as Tony kept his hips splayed for Bucky, he wondered if this was still a part of what he rather vaguely agreed to do. Steve had looked like he was ready to call off the whole thing when Tony had suggested a contract with clear terms and Tony, as per his usual reckless self, thought it’d be worth it to forego the protection it would have offered. Now he’s stuck in a grey area, being part of something that looks an awful lot more like sex than his usual duties.

He didn’t want to admit it, but he felt like a whore. He had secretly thought it before, deep down inside. Now he couldn’t deny it, he was on his back, spreading his legs to get what he wanted. Only, that didn’t quite fit with how everyone treated him, did it? A prostitute gets at least some respect and acknowledgment, they don’t get called it and people don’t act like they are just the cover for their client’s dick. No, Tony was just an object to be used, a cocksleeve and if Bucky wanted to fuck his cocksleeve, then Tony let him.

Looking up at Bucky, Tony could see that he had his eyes squeezed shut with tears leaking out the sides. Small sobs escaped Bucky’s mouth with every thrust. Slowly, Bucky relaxed, and though he continued the fucking, it was at a much gentler pace. This is something Bucky needed and Tony was there to provide, Tony shouldn’t have doubted that. With one last thrust, Bucky slid deep inside of Tony and came. Bucky lifted Tony off the floor and pressed him further down on to his cock so Tony’s ass was completely flush against Bucky’s crotch. They stayed like that for a while, Tony feeling full and used, Bucky bringing his breathing back to a steady rhythm.

 

It soon became apparent they had an audience. Steve, Sam, and Wanda had all wandered past the broken glass and into Tony’s workshop, actually into his workshop. As if they had any right! Tony wanted to rage at them for it, but the words seemed to be lodged inside of him. His guts seemed to writhe around Bucky’s cock, distracting him a bit from how sore and abused his ass was currently.

Their angry faces made it worse, Steve in particular looked furious and was clearly focusing that fury on Tony. It wasn’t fair; he was doing the best he could for Bucky! Tony buried his face the crook of Bucky’s neck, the non-bloody one.

The sound of footsteps approaching caused both Bucky and Tony to tense up. Tony peeked up just enough to see that it was Sam and relaxed.

“Hey man. Is it all right if I give you a little first aid? You’re pretty bloodied up there,” Sam said gently.

Bucky nodded, but his breath sped up, his hands dug into Tony’s hips nervously, and most tellingly, his cock began to harden again inside Tony. Hoping to calm him a little, Tony squeezed down with his ass. Bucky’s breathing slowed, though Tony wasn’t sure if it was because of a conscious effort on Bucky’s part or because of Tony.

While Sam was applying bandages and whatever else to Bucky’s shoulder, Tony tried to match Bucky’s breathing, squeezing with each exhale. By the time Sam was done, Bucky calmed considerably.

“Thanks,” Bucky mumbled as Sam put the rest of the first aid supplies away.

“No problem, I’m happy to help any time,” Sam replied. “Just try not to need it again.”

“We’re sorry we didn’t stop him from saying those things sooner,” Wanda blurted out. “I should have been able to see what he was intending.”

“It’s not your fault Wanda; Rhodes was a friend. You wouldn’t have expected him to talk like that,” Steve finally broke in, clearly upset.

“I—I can’t give this up,” Bucky whined, hugging Tony closer. “It’s a good sheath.”

Tony struggled to remain impassive in the tide of emotions that swamped him. Amongst the anger, fear, and other unpleasant emotions being stirred up, somehow he managed to settle on pleasure. He was always a sucker for any praise he could get, even if it was being a good place to put a dick in. It was pretty pathetic, but he was too tired to care.

“Nobody’s going to make you give it up. It’s yours Buck.”

“What he said,” Sam added. “I can see how much it is helping, I’m not going to let anyone ruin that, not even Rhodes.”

“I will make anyone who tries think twice about it.” Wanda’s glowed brightly as she lifted her hands in demonstration.

 

Tony was smooshed against Bucky, he carried Tony back to his room still impaled on his cock. Bucky hadn’t even bothered to put on the harness; he just clung to Tony possessively. It would have been endearing to be so important to someone, if it weren’t for the fact that it was more for his qualities as a sheath rather than him as a person. Actually, it was a little endearing anyway, he was a security blanket of sorts for Bucky. Tony didn’t really like being carried around on Bucky’s dick, but feeling wanted wasn’t so bad.

This wasn’t about Tony’s feelings though. This was about keeping the team together and protecting the earth. They just needed to make sure Steve and Bucky were happy and they’d stick around. But Rhodey—Tony wasn’t sure if he was mad at him for potentially messing it up or worried for him. Tony could guess what they were talking about that upset Bucky so much.

 Even now that they were back in his room, Bucky seemed anxious that someone was going to take Tony away. He was huddled in the most defensible corner and running his hands all over Tony. It was kind of weird. Bucky hadn’t really touched him like that before. It had always been just the contact necessary to do what needed to be done. Of course he hadn’t really fucked Tony before that day either. Tony hoped there wouldn’t be repeat performance anytime soon; his ass was aching like it hadn’t since the start of all of this.

Eventually Bucky calmed down enough that he moved to the bed and started reading. He still pet Tony every once in a while as if confirming that Tony was still his. Tony mostly tried not to react, but he couldn’t help but jump a little when Bucky reached down to trace where Tony’s hole was stretched around his dick.

He’d already been half-hard from all the petting, so the movement was more than enough to help Tony’s dick fill out the rest of the way. He still hated that he got hard in this situation; he knew it was just the result of mechanical stimulation, but it was starting to feel like he actually got off on being used as a condom. Which was just ridiculous.

Bucky seemed to have noticed Tony’s dick poking into him and started absently caressing it while continuing reading. It took all of Tony’s will power not to moan in response. Without really meaning to, he clenched hard around Bucky’s cock and was rewarded with more powerful strokes. Tony came into Bucky’s hand moments later, panting his release.

Pleased, Bucky patted Tony’s head, not caring that it left behind streaks of semen in his hair. Bucky wiped the rest of it off on Tony’s shirt before turning the page in his book.

 

Tony was dozing on Bucky’s cock when the door to Bucky’s room was pushed open with only a quick knock preceding it. He was vaguely aware that it was sometime in the evening as at some point Bucky had gotten up and ate dinner, though Tony was tired enough that he didn’t register much beyond few new loads of come in his ass and Bucky pressing food to his lips. In the comfort of Bucky’s bed, it was easy to drift off to the pleasantly bloated feeling that pervaded his being.

“Buck, can I borrow your sheath for a moment?” Steve’s voice called, immediately snapping Tony awake.

Bucky hugged Tony tightly, almost too tightly. Tony winced at the pressure on his ribs and stomach, but didn’t complain.

“Stop looking at me like that, I’m not going to use it,” Steve groaned. “I just want to talk.”

Bucky hesitated for a moment before lifting Tony off his cock and letting him loose. His legs feeling rubbery, Tony could only wobble in place until a slap to his ass sent him stumbling toward Steve. Tony was able to regain his balance enough to take a final, few bow-legged steps to his destination.

Steve steered Tony down the hall to the lounge on this floor, which was thankfully unoccupied. No one bothered to put pants, or even a skirt on Tony after the scene in the workshop, so everything was hanging free, to Tony’s mild embarrassment. What was worse in Tony’s mind was the way his ass gaped open and how he was covered in both his own and Bucky’s jizz.

In the past few weeks, Bucky had come inside of Tony dozens of times; it was after all a major part of what Tony was there for. So the feeling of being sloppy with Bucky’s spunk had become familiar, an accepted part of his new life. Yet, as he stood in front of Steve, with semen sliding down his thighs and dried come on his shirt and in his hair, he felt degraded.

When had he stopped being a person and started becoming a receptacle for Bucky’s come? The answer seemed obvious, from the very moment they slid Tony on to Bucky’s dick, though he couldn’t help but wonder if it was earlier than that, when he allowed himself to be bullied into agreeing to this whole arrangement. Two weeks, three if Tony counted from the time Bucky decided on him, really wasn’t much time, not even a month, yet already there wasn’t any turning back for Tony. He was Bucky’s sheath, a cocksleeve, a condom for his spunk.

Tony should say something to Steve, he wasn’t sheathing Bucky, he knew was okay to talk now, but the words wouldn’t come out. He couldn’t think of anything to say. Normally he was filled up with ideas, observations, and jokes, but now he just felt empty.

Steve, tired of waiting for Tony to answer, accused, “Bucky needed you and you weren’t there.”

“I—I was on break,” Tony managed, the words coming easier now. “He said he didn’t need me for the moment.”

“You should have stayed nearby.” Steve loomed over Tony with his arms crossed.

“I was in the workshop! I can’t just stop working!” Tony growled, desperately hiding his trembling hands. “I need you and your team, but you’re only one part of what it takes to protect the Earth. If I can’t work then there is no point to this at all.”

“Fine,” Steve grunted. “But you need to get Rhodes in line. What he said to Bucky today was unacceptable.”

“I tried to talk him around before, it didn’t work. Rhodey makes his own choices,” Tony hedged, though he’d had already been planning to have a chat with Rhodey anyway. The fact that Rhodey had confronted Bucky before Tony had gotten a chance didn’t bode well.

Steve squared up, pushed an reproachful finger into Tony’s chest, and ordered, “Well, try again.”

“Fine. But I make no promises,” Tony surrendered.


	6. Day 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter, but it's something!

The next morning started as every morning since this whole thing began had started, with Bucky’s cock up Tony’s ass. As always, Bucky’s dick felt alive inside him, a hot, hot column of flesh, pulsing and twitching with life. It was accompanied by the familiar weight of Bucky’s come in Tony’s gut and an overwhelming feeling of fullness.

Yet for all its familiarity, there was something different about that morning. It wasn’t the way that Bucky cuddled up to him, simultaneously holding him tight and driving his cock deeper, though that was new. No, it was the knowledge that he’d have to get up and be a person at some point that day. The talk with Rhodey was long overdue and Tony couldn’t avoid it any longer.

Tony startled when suddenly Bucky rolled over on top of him, letting all of his weight press Tony face down into the mattress. It was difficult to breathe and Tony couldn’t see, yet somehow Tony stayed still despite the tension thrumming trough him.

He focused on Bucky nuzzling his hair and pumping his cock in and out of Tony’s hole, they reminded him that it was just Bucky’s weight making it hard to breathe. By the time Bucky came and got off him, Tony managed to relax a bit, though he was embarrassed by the wet spot on the sheets where his face had been.

By the time Bucky completed their morning routine and sat down for breakfast, Tony had regained some sense of normalcy. While the team laughed and chatted over pancakes, Tony chewed the morsels Bucky fed him and thought of how best to approach Rhodey.

Last time Rhodey hadn’t been impressed by Tony’s calculations, his projections for what kind of threat they were dealing with and what resources they’d have to defeat it. Opening his mouth to accept another bite of pancake, Tony considered: If avoiding global destruction by an alien army wasn’t enough to convince him, what would be?

Tony found Rhodey in the second gym which Tony had set aside for physical therapy. If he was following his schedule, Rhodey should be in there every day, building up strength to use the prosthetics Tony created for him. Tony guiltily thought of the improved design that he’d been working on, but still hadn’t completed.

“Tony,” Rhodey said, finally noticing Tony at the end of his exercise. “What are you doing here?”

Tony shifted his weight from one foot to another, realized it made him look nervous, and opted to take a step forward instead. The last few weeks had been difficult, though not in the ways he had been expecting, but he’d take it over this. When had it become so hard to talk to his best friend?

Come trickled out of Tony’s ass, almost like a reminder. Probably around the same time he decided to take one (a big fat one) for planet Earth, he thought.

“I—I need to talk to you.” Tony’s tongue didn’t want to cooperate at first, stopping his words before they came out, but Tony forced them past.

Rhodey settled down in his wheelchair, wiping his face with the towel hanging from his neck. “I’m listening.”

“You said something to Bucky yesterday—“

“I’m not going to apologize for that. Don’t you see the way they act around you? If you heard what they’d been saying while you weren’t there…They don’t deserve you, or any of this.” He gestured to the room, somehow managing to encompass the whole compound in his meaning.

Tony sighed and the words came a little easier now. “People have been using me and talking about me all my life, Jim. You saw what happened with Sunset, and she wasn’t the first or last to do it. I’m more than used to it.”

“So what, I’m supposed to just accept people treating my best friend like shit? You shouldn’t be used to it Tony. I’ve told you, you need to respect yourself more.”

“It’s not like I’m selling myself cheap here, I’m bargaining for the fate of the world.”

“There’s got to be another way! When faced with two bad options, aren’t you always the one that comes up with the third option no one has ever thought of?”

Rhodey’s face was harsh and demanding, but underneath that was concern. It was painful, seeing how much he cared. What had Tony ever done for him? Then there was the confidence that Tony could make anything happen. Why would he believe in Tony like that?

“This is the best chance we’re gonna get, having the team together. What I have to do to make that happen, well, it’s my choice. Don’t take that away from me.” Tony exhaled, letting out some of the –something out. “Besides, it’s not the worst thing in the world. Bucky isn’t hurting me, he takes care of me.”

“So he’s Bucky now?” Rhodey grimaced.

“I think we’re a little past last names,” Tony said, quirking a smile. “After what we’ve been through.”

“Tony listen to yourself, you’re saying the guy who is forcing you to be his sex toy is ‘taking care of you’ and you’re calling him by his dumb little nickname. What does that sound like to you?”

“It sounds like making the best of things,” Tony shouted. His hands trembled. Words sprung freely from his lips in a way they hadn’t for so long. “But that’s not important right now! I keep telling you, the stakes are higher than me or my dignity, not that I had much to begin with. There are 7.44 billion people on this planet, more are born every day, and I’m not going to let them die because I thought my happiness was more important than their lives. Can’t you see that?”

“I can see that you’re so determined to fall on your own sword, or Barnes’ sword, that you stopped looking for other ways to protect everyone. Fine. I won’t fight you on it,” Rhodey growled and rolled off in his wheelchair. Over his shoulder he declared, “But remember, you aren’t the only one that can save the world.”

 

Tony stayed in the gym after Rhodey left, just thinking. He ran his hand over the bars that Rhodey used to practice walking. Rhodey was stronger than Tony would ever be. He always had been.

Was giving in to Steve’s demands the easy way out? Tony couldn’t believe that, no matter what Rhodey thought. The Earth needed more than just Tony and whoever he could scrape up to protect it. It needed the Avengers, every one of them.

Deep in thought, Tony startled when the door whooshed open and revealed Bucky. In his hand was the harness. Tony froze and stared wide-eyed at it. A rush of air escaped Tony’s lungs as Bucky stalked over to him.

Tony let Bucky bend him over the bars and pull down his pants without a word. Bucky pushed his hand into Tony’s diaper to find his hole. His fingers slid in easily; Tony’s ass was still slick with lube and the load Bucky blew at breakfast. Bucky scissored them a few times, stretching the rim roughly. Despite everything, a spark of pleasure came to life when Bucky’s fingers pressed into Tony’s prostate, making Tony half-hard. Apparently satisfied, Bucky withdrew his fingers and wiped them off on Tony.

The diaper and Tony’s pants were completely removed and Tony was stuffed into the skirt he wore this morning. Holding still, Tony listened for the sound of Bucky unbuttoning his pants. Sure enough, he heard it not a moment later.

Bucky’s hand, the metal one, pushed Tony down, ensuring he stayed bent over the bars as the blunted tip of his cock brushed up against Tony’s ass and quickly homed in on his hole. Tony’s vison blurred. Bucky’s dick was searing hot as it entered Tony, stretching him wider than Bucky’s fingers ever had. Bucky took his time sliding in, filling Tony with his rock hard cock inch by inch until he hit home with a pleased grunt.

Hoisting Tony up with one arm, Bucky wound the straps of the harness in place, leaving Tony facing outward. Once everything was snapped into place, Bucky shook himself to check how it would hold. Tony squeezed his eyes shut, helpless to do anything but bounce on Bucky’s dick.

It was the hardest thing he’d ever done and it was too easy.


	7. Bucky's Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short interlude from Bucky's pov, hopefully you'll find it interesting.
> 
> I really surprised myself by cranking this out. It'll probably be awhile before a real update though.

Bucky blinked his eyes in the sliver of morning light creeping in from outside his door before closing them and sinking back into the soft embrace of bed. He relished the feeling of not being compelled to get up just yet. The morning was quiet, a warm body was snug against him, sheathing his cock, and he was safe.

Grinding his hips in and feeling his own come gushing around his cock, Bucky let out a contented sigh. His sheath was waking up, but Bucky didn’t pay it any mind, he was determined to wring the last drops of laziness out of this morning and luxuriate in the silky warmth around his cock.

His balls were tight and he was on the edge of bursting, but he wanted to draw it out as long as he could. He needed this. He wasn’t quite sure when safety meant a plush ass to bury his cock in, but there were a lot of things he didn’t remember, a lot of secrets hidden in his brain, this was one of the less dangerous ones. He didn’t deserve it, not a broken weapon, a heartless killer like him, but he was selfish, he always had been, and didn’t want to let it go. Sometimes, when he was sheathed, he felt something stirring inside him, a feeling like he could almost be a person again. He could be normal.

Bucky came slowly, spilling his load into his human condom without reserve, actually enjoying how sloppy it felt around his cock. A faint glow of pride bloomed in his chest. He’d been good that night, blowing off one more load than usual; his sheath’s belly was taut with it.

However, it couldn’t last forever, certain needs made themselves known and Bucky had to begin his morning routine. So he reluctantly pulled out, leaving the ass gaping for his cock.

Immediately Bucky’s sense of unease ratcheted up. The room was far from cold, but compared to the warm ass Bucky’s sensitive cock had been in, it was chilled. Bucky hurried to the bathroom.

When he emerged, the sheath was where he left it laying on the bed, all pleasantly dull and glassy eyed, like a doll. There was no way it was going to walk over for its morning cleaning like that, so Bucky scooped it up and brought it over the tub himself. For a second its eyes showed something like surprise, but Bucky petted it until the haze returned and it was soft and pliant for him.

It really was a good sheath.


End file.
